1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with electrical connectors for terminating electrical cables and more particularly to a strain-relief device used with electrical connectors to prevent forces applied to the electrical cable effecting the connector or the connections made therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common way of providing strain relief to connectors, according to the prior art, made use of a screw-operated cable clamp external to the connector but coupled to it. The screws could be tightened to any level from where the clamp barely engaged the cable to so tight that the clamp cut into the cable insulation and distorted the cable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,376 issued Dec. 24, 1974 and now expired, a removable cable gripping member cooperated with ribs on the interior of the connector body to provide strain relief. The cable gripping member could be placed in one of its two orientations to accommodate two groups of cable ranges. Cables beyond these ranges cannot be accepted.
Another approach is to provide tabs in each of the two parts of a split body connector. The strain relief is applied to the cable when the two parts of the body are fastened to each other and the tabs engage opposite sides of the cable. The spacing between the confronting edges of the tabs set the range of cable diameters which could be employed with the connectors.
The tabs molded as a part of the connector, could be replaced by separate tabs. The length of the tabs could then be chosen so as to accept a range of cable diameters. These additional parts could be easily lost if the connector was opened and the cable removed.
A strain relief boot could be molded at the cable end with a series of grooves, at least one of which, is gripped by cooperating jaws at the connector end. If the cable has to be cut to make repairs, the strain-relief is eliminated.
Strain-reliefs may also be molded over the cable and connector end. Such strain-relief must be removed to replace the connector and leaves the connector/cable combination without any strain relief.